Chłód wpada przez dziurę w przegubie
by Filigranka
Summary: Sephiroth i Cloud, i absolutny brak slashu. Jedne z dziesiątek rendez-vous, podobnie jak poprzednie, przebiegające bardzo gwałtownie. Ale powymieniać się ripostami panowie też zdążą. Część cyklu "Piszę, by zadowolić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte". W ramach umilania Nami oczekiwania na fika gwiazdkowego.


Ekhm. _Opowiadanie świąteczne dla Nami_ właściwe wymaga jeszcze aprobaty obdarowanej i prób poprawy, ponieważ ucieka od życzenia (a mamy jeszcze dwa świąteczne dni na dawanie prezentów; tak, damy radę). W ramach ironii losu to niżej, napisane parę lat temu, tak by się ładnie wpasowało w prompt, że bym nie miała cienia wątpliwości. Tylko powstało miesiące przed życzeniem.

Wrzucam więc, chwilowo i zastępczo, i żeby umilić Ci, kochanie, czas oczekiwania. ; - )

* * *

**Varia z pliku vel zapis autorskiego ciągu: **(ale chyba się zmieści w miniaturce – 550 słów później: albo i nie, 2 tysiące słów później: ups, ponad 3500 słów później: ja cię pozdrawlaju; koniec nastąpił dopiero po 5500 – mniej więcej – słowach. Tia. Miniaturka. 15 stron.)

Narrator skacze. Co najmniej trzy razy. Oczywiście, w polskim można przechodzić narratorem, można, to nigdy nie był błąd w analizowanych dziełach, tylko trzeba „przejść", moje drogie durne „ja", nie „skoczyć", więc spróbowaliśmy go przybliżyć do wszechwiedzącego. Jeśli się jakieś „chyba", „jakby", „najwyraźniej" albo inne zawahanie narratorskie zachowało, to bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Cudzysłowy są tam, gdzie narrator coś dosłownie przytacza, jak sobie wchodzi w myśli bohaterów i je tak luźno streszcza, i się z nimi stapia, to używam zaklęcia _mowa pozornie zależna_ i nie ma nic. Robione, oczywiście, na wyczucie. Kadukowym prawem autora (pulling a rank, really).

Na moje usprawiedliwienie (nie narratora, tematyki i wszystkiego innego), byłam w trakcie pisania na ostatnie sekundy pracy licencjackiej. I tak, mój mózg postanowił zmarnować całą noc tudzież poranek do południa. Nie na sen, nie na pracę, tylko na pisanie fika. Koniecznie Sephi i Cloud. Koniecznie gen. Z odrobiną niemal-ach-już-na-ostrzu-noża paringu, czysto złośliwie (pisałam pracę licencjacką). Rzecz, jak większość moich, w ogóle nie miała tytułu, poza folderową nazwą „E-ech. S&C, nie, nie slash, do diaska, mindf* tak" i to mówi wszystko. Tytuł się nadał, kiedy widmo opublikowania pojawiło się na horyzoncie.

Tytuł jest bezczelnie wzięty z tomiku _Ucieczka z Elei_ Macieja Woźniaka. Tomik jest genialny. W sensie, że: genialny. Serio. Serrrrrio. Dawno mnie tak nic nie wzięło jak ten tomik dwa lata temu.

Tak, to na pewno napisałam, by zaspokoić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte.

* * *

**Chłód wpada przez dziurę w przegubie**

* * *

— Stąd ta frustracja, Cloud?

Słowa Sephirotha, powracającego z martwych po raz... trzeci, czwarty? enty, Strife'owi nie chciało się już liczyć (ale to siódmy, tak naprawdę), było wyrazem autentycznej ciekawości, takim też tonem je wypowiedziano, ale młodszy mężczyzna postanowił, prewencyjnie, uznać je wstęp do kolejnej okrutnej drwiny i nie odpowiadać. Najlepiej nawet nie słuchać.

Walczyli nad rozpadliskiem, tym razem w pobliżu symbolicznego grobu Zacka – przeciwnik uwielbiał ściągać Clouda w okolice, które przypominałyby, jak wielu ludzi „bohater Gai" nie zdołał uratować. Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że z każdym kolejnym sparowanym ciosem jest spychany coraz bliżej samego miejsca, następnego świętego miejsca, które zostanie zbrukane, bo on nie mógł znaleźć dość siły, aby przełamać impas, przebić blokadę, pokonać Srebrnego Demona tu i teraz – znowu – a potem żyć szczęśliwie z mieczem nad swoją głową, udając, iż zapomniał, że tamten wróci. Zawsze wracał.

„Przestań! Skup się!" wrzasnęło coś – ani chyba instynkt przetrwania, pomyślał z resztkami humoru – w jego głowie, w momencie, w którym Masamune mignęła od lewej, z góry, po skosie, za blisko, za szybko – za późno na zasłonę, więc uciekł się do uniku, a uniki nigdy nie były dobrym pomysłem, wojskowy zawsze traktował je jak otwarcia, „chociaż, gdybym teraz spróbował wyprowadzić kontrę" – mięśnie zabolały od zbyt gwałtownego, zbyt skręcającego gestu, ociupinkę go opóźniając – eksSOLDIER zdążył się odwrócić, ostrze minęło chłopca o milimetry, a nie minęłoby wcale, gdyby wykonał ruch, tak, jak zaplanował.

Słabość fizyczna ocaliła mu skórę. Irytujące.

— Daję ci okazję — ciągnął tamten, spokojnie odbijając następne ciosy Strife'a, od niechcenia wyprowadzając własne, cały czas spychając przeciwnika w stronę krawędzi klifu — do kolejnego tryumfu, kolejnego zwycięstwa, udowodnienia, że nawet tak nieudana marionetka może być na coś przydatna. Kolejny raz możesz dać upust swojej nienawiści, możesz zabić mnie — ton, jakim wymawiał zaimek wyraźnie wskazywał, za jak wielki zaszczyt to uważa — powinieneś skakać z radości, zdrajco. Więc skąd to niezadowolenie?

Pytanemu metaforycznie opadła szczęka. Rufus stwierdził kiedyś, że Sephiroth nie rozumie uczuć, których sam nie doświadczył – co, oczywiście, nadal pozwalało mu świetnie manipulować ludźmi za pomocą bólu, strachu, chęci zadowolenia otoczenia, niskiej samooceny, niepewności, poczucia winy tudzież tony innych negatywnych kompleksów emocji – ale Cloud nigdy nie myślał, że można nie rozumieć do tego stopnia.

Doprawdy, z takiego punktu widzenia był nawet gotów uwierzyć, że ciągłe powroty oraz okrutne gry Srebrnego Demona są dowodem jakiegoś pokrętnego, zrujnowanego, ciemnego przywiązania. Przywiązania wynikłego z posesywności, nienawiści i zranionej dumy, przywiązania człowieka, który nie rozumie sensu tego wyrazu inaczej niż „słabość", który krwawi od wyobrażonej, przyszłej zdrady już w momencie zaistnienia cienia szansy na zbliżenie, przywiązania, które było raczej przyzwyczajeniem, jedynym stałym punktem w zniszczonej rzeczywistości – ale jednak.

Cóż, Vincent twierdził z kolei, iż nieustające wtrącanie się Shinry w życie „7th Heaven", jego wmuszane siłą pieniądze, namowy, intrygi, nieodmiennie raniące słowa, obalanie ideałów, wykorzystanie w grach politycznych, manipulacje etc. są wyrazem w miarę zdrowej troski i sympatii. W takim świecie, uznał kurier – in spe, w rzeczywistości bohater na posyłki – kolejne próby morderstwa można uznać za przejaw jakiejś zbzikowanej, chorej więzi.

„Bez różnicy – skup się!". Tym razem prawie oberwał odłamkiem spadającej – zrzuconej – skały. Jego przeciwnik latał, jak mógł zapomnieć? Właściwie, oberwałby tym odłamkiem, a to byłoby niewygodne, biorąc pod uwagę, że stał niemal na skraju przepaści, gdyby nie to, że Sephiroth zdążył jakimś cudem zbić kamień z toru lotu, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że chłopiec nie zdąży zrobić uniku.

— Zadałem pytanie — syknął teraz, opadając na ziemię, wyraźnie zirytowany.

„Ach, no tak. Żadne przypadkowe elementy krajobrazu nie odbiorą mu zabawy. Ani odpowiedzi" – blondyn nie zamierzał się odzywać, zamierzał zogniskować uwagę na walce, wygrać istnienie planety tudzież kilka lat własnego spokoju.

Zaatakował z nagłą furią, ku zdumieniu SOLDIERa, który ledwie sparował cios. Strife zamarkował następne uderzenie, tamten dał się nabrać, co z kolei zostawiło jego lewą stronę na sekundę bez ochrony – trysnęła krew, ale rana, chłopiec wiedział, nie była zbyt głęboka, Sephiroth zdążył się wycofać...

...i spaść? Sfrunąć? Cloud nie był pewien. Stali na krawędzi, ostatecznie. Czekał chwilę, z mieczem w dłoni. Cisza. Zastanowił się, czy wiatr był na tyle głośny, by zagłuszyć szum skrzydeł – obstawił, że tak. Chwila wahania. Walczyli na wystającym skalnym cyplu, z trzech stron otoczonym przepaścią. Wymarzone warunki dla kogoś, kto fruwał. Drzew ani innych osłon nie było w polu widzenia, co oznaczało, że blondyn nie miał jak ochronić pleców. „Cień" pomyślał „jeśli spróbuje zaatakować z góry, zobaczę cień". Ostrożnie, cały czas gotów do obrony, zaczął przechodzić bardziej na środek skały.

„To niesprawiedliwe" przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy ziemia zaczęła się rozstępować „to niesprawiedliwe, że on ma taką przewagę, a ja nie mam nic, ani skrzydeł ani, do wszystkich demonów, tak potężnej magii... do tej pory wygrywałem cudem, czy Planeta nie mogłaby mnie jakoś wspomóc?".

Srebrny Demon był w stanie, ostatecznie, nawet za swoich ludzkich czasów, zniszczyć helikopter. Z odległości paru kilometrów. Kilkanaście metrów kwadratowych litej skały, kiedy miał do pomocy Masamune, najwyraźniej także nie stanowiło problemu. Podobnie jak fakt, że grób Zacka pójdzie przy okazji w rozsypkę, co z kolei uderzyło chłopca, który ledwie zdołał wycofać się na ociupinkę trwalszy grunt i obserwował, jak kolejne z jego świętych miejsc zmienia się w pył.

„Zabierasz wszystko, co jest mi drogie, tak?" pomyślał z goryczą. Sephiroth raczył się mu teraz objawić, wyfruwając spomiędzy odłamków, leniwie machając skrzydłami. Pod słońce, oczywiście, a oczy po terapii mako widzą nawet w nocy, więc Strife musiał je przymrużyć, zamknąć na ułamek sekundy...

Unik wykonał na wpół odruchowo, na wpół ze słuchu. I owszem, miecz nawet go nie dotknął, za to nastąpił na już osłabiony kawałek ziemi. Cały fragment, na którym stał, załamał się teraz, porywając za sobą. Cloud chwycił lewą dłonią wystający korzeń jakiegoś zielska, który nawet uprzejmie raczył wytrzymać nagłe obciążenie, ale pozycja mężczyzny nadal była nie do pozazdroszczenia.

Uczciwie mówiąc, była fatalna. Wisiał nad przepaścią, ze swoim skrzydlatym nemezis na karku, słyszał jego niski, drwiący śmiech. Poprzednim razem poradził sobie, wbijając miecz w metal – ale tutaj miał do dyspozycji tylko podłoże, które już okazało się zdradziecko nieodporne na wszelkie... zarysowania. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że ostrze weszłoby w nie jak w masło. Z drugiej strony, w ten sposób zawsze mógł spowolnić upadek – ale przeciwnik nadał byłby na dole szybciej.

Usłyszał szum piór, potem miękkie lądowanie – „nie, Gajo, proszę, nie", a potem poczuł ciężkie buty, stające mu na palcach i szorstką skórę (rękawiczki, wiedział) – „proszę, nie" – obejmującą jego rękę.

— Puść się — chłodny rozkaz — wciągnę cię, jeśli się puścisz.

— I co zrobisz, jak już mnie wciągniesz? — zakpił Cloud, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy wrogowi.

Doświadczenie podpowiadało, że mając do wyboru roztrzaskanie na dnie przepaści lub bycie zabawką Sephirotha, należy wybrać to pierwsze.

— Poza tym — kontynuował — ktoś stoi mi na palcach, nie mogę ich otworzyć.

Srebrny Demon wzruszył ramionami.

— Ciągle masz swój miecz.

Strife przeanalizował odpowiedź, starając się zignorować narastający ból. Koniuszki miał już zmiażdżone, a ponieważ tamten kołysał się beztrosko – och, mógł, przecież to przeklęte skrzydło utrzymywał go jakimś cudem w powietrzu – to za chwilę pójdą stawy i kości, wtedy już naprawdę nie zdoła się utrzymać.

— W sensie, że? Mam sobie odciąć dłoń?

Wybuch śmiechu był pełen prawdziwej radości, której w głosie tego wypaczonego obrazu anioła nie słyszano od dawna – co było najbardziej przerażające.

— Nie doceniłem twojej pomysłowości — stwierdził SOLDIER, mrużąc oczy z zadowoleniem. — Muszę być lepszym lalkarzem, niż sądziłem. — Nacisk na palce zelżał, teraz między nimi a podeszwą było tyle miejsca, że Strife mógłby je rozprostować. — Puść się. Nie spadniesz, obiecuję — znów śmiech, tym razem wyzuty z cienia radości. — Zaufaj mi, Cloud. Chcę tylko tyle... żebyś na parę sekund oddał swoje bezpieczeństwo w moje ręce. Powiedz, czy to naprawdę za trudne dla marionetki, nawet tak nieudanej, zaufać swojemu właścicielowi?

Pochylał się nad chłopcem, tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko, srebrne włosy muskały twarz wiszącego, te nienormalne, zielone oczy wypełniały obraz. Szepty w głowie młodszego mężczyzny powróciły, obietnice pogrążenia w błogiej nieświadomości, zapomnieniu, roztopienia w większym, świetniejszym bycie – ale to trwało tylko chwilę. Ścisnął mocniej miecz i wymierzył cios w sylwetkę nad sobą.

Jedynie po to, żeby poczuć stalowy ucisk na prawym nadgarstku, błyskawiczną zmianę. Ostrze zatrzymało się parę centymetrów od generała, nawet nie przecinając mu włosów. Tamten tylko uśmiechnął się, swoim pokazowym, zimnym grymasem:

— Słodkie. Tym niemniej, zmarnowałeś czas na decyzję.

Podniósł się, puszczając przeciwnika oraz przenosząc ciężar ciała ze skrzydła na stopę. Powietrze przeszył trzask miażdżonych kości, pękających korzeni. Cloud rzeczywiście nie czuł ręki, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia, skoro uchwyt też zniknął. Spadał, ciągle odruchowo ściskając miecz.

Najpierw stracił oddech i poczuł, że już nie leci, ból przyszedł dopiero w sekundy potem, ból tak silny, że na moment pogrążający w ciemności – a kiedy wzrok mu wrócił, zobaczył, jeszcze niewyraźnie, błysk, który rozpoznałby wszędzie, zawsze, blask światła na ostrzu, za blisko jego ciała, więc odruchowo, nadal nie do końca świadomy, próbował się wycofać – fala cierpienia zemdliła go, wraz ze skurczem mięśni nadeszła kolejna, zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszy śmiech Sephirotha, że widzi te przeklęte zielone oczy przed sobą; wreszcie zrozumiał.

Masamune wychodziła z jego piersi. Tamten wyprzedził go, a potem pozwolił po prostu nadziać się na miecz z całą siłą upadku – Strife po własnym oddechu zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przebite płuca, ostrze nad biodrami, więc nerki pewnie też, może nawet łącznie z żołądkiem albo jelitami, plus prawdopodobne obrażenia wewnętrzne od samego impetu uderzenia – tak, jak wtedy, w reaktorze. Jak wtedy, kiedy Nibelheim, kiedy dom... Chłopiec poczuł nagle łzy, zmusił je do cofnięcia. Znowu leciał, tym razem spokojnie; jego wróg z gracją sfruwał na ziemię. Ciało przesuwało się wzdłuż ostrza ku rękojeści, powoli – to było znacznie gorsze niż pierwsze przebicie, tamto było szybkie, teraz mięśnie, skóra, opłucna, płuca, kości, inne organy, wszystko to bardzo przytomnie czuło rozrywający je powolutku metal.

Miecz Clouda uderzył o grunt pierwszy. Tuż obok tego symbolicznego nagrobka, roztrzaskanego – mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez sekundę, czy jego przeciwnik także to zrobił celowo, jak zawsze przewidujący, jak zawsze doskonały. Wojskowy zmienił położenie broni, tym razem zsuwając ofiarę w kierunku podłoża – ból robił się nie do wytrzymania w miarę jak szok mijał. Normalny człowiek dostałby już błogosławiony koktajl endorfin oraz innych enzymów, prawdopodobnie nawet by zemdlał, ale przystosowania SOLDIER – Hojo i jego przeklęte eksperymenty – zmuszały do stawienia czoła zagrożeniu – cierpieniu – świadomie. Usta pod tymi zielonymi oczami otworzyły się, chłopiec odgadł, że tamten coś mówi, lecz nie mógł zrozumieć słów. Srebrny Demon wbił Masamune w ziemię – ciało Clouda drgnęło gwałtownie od kolejnego bodźca, przybite teraz – i pochylił się nad rannym, szepcząc wprost do ucha, drwiąco ciepłym tonem:

— Widzisz? Nie jesteś niczym więcej, niż marionetką.

Strife chciał odpowiedzieć, ale z ust popłynęła tylko krew. Tamten starł ją, zresztą zaskakująco – dla swojego przeciwnika – łagodnie.

— Przyznaj to, Cloud. Przyznaj, kim jesteś, a sprawię, że przestanie boleć, przyrzekam.

Chłopiec roześmiał się. To był histeryczny śmiech, bardziej bulgot, ze względu na płuca – od skurczów mięśni cierpienie wzmagało się, oczywiście, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia. To nie byłoby głupie z punktu widzenia taktyki, dać przeciwnikowi, czego zapragnie, żeby potem móc się odegrać, to były tylko słowa – ale dla niego te słowa oznaczały zdecydowanie za wiele. Poza tym, cała sytuacja przypominała tę, w której rzeczywiście był lalką. Miecz mógł śmiało robić za sznurki, a on tańczyłby, jak ten mu zagra, aż do swojej bolesnej, powolnej śmierci – albo i później, kto mógł mu dać gwarancję, że wojskowy nie wykorzysta jego trupa tylko po to, aby odebrać nadzieję, skrzywdzić jeszcze mocniej innych ludzi? Na dobitkę, pułapka była aż za prosta, prawie poczuł się urażony.

— Przestanie boleć... Zabijesz mnie — wykrztusił wreszcie.

Krew płynęła mu z kącików warg, stale. Tamten zbierał ją, cały czas tak samo spokojnie, delikatnie.

— Nie. Zadałem pytanie — uparty głos — a ty jeszcze nie odpowiedziałeś.

Ach, tak, rzecz jasna. Bóstwo chce, bóstwo dostaje. Jakże mógł zapomnieć. Pytanie. Odpowiedź. To wszystko wydawało się tak surrealistyczne, groteskowe – pytanie. Jak ono szło? „Dlaczego jesteś niezadowolony?"– jakby to nie było oczywiste. Jakby kogokolwiek w tym wszechświecie naprawdę odchodziło, co Strife czuje. Dobre sobie. „Dlaczego jesteś niezadowolony z wbijania odłamków tego wielkiego miecza w mój kręgosłup, regularnego znoszenia bólu, ran, z poczuciem, ze to i tak na próżno, w zamian za przywilej zadawania bólu mnie? Jak śmiesz być niezadowolony?" o to raczej chodziło. Miał mroczki przed oczami, zamrugał, ale nie zniknęły – w sumie nic dziwnego. Właściwie, proszę bardzo, mógł spróbować mówić, co tylko zechce, czemu nie? Konający mają chyba jakieś prawa?

— Tia. Let's mosey. — Uniósł twarz do góry, pozwolił sobie na ironiczny grymas. Sephiroth zdawał się słuchać. — Uwielbiałem cię w którymś momencie... przez większą część mojego dzieciństwa — śmiech, znowu. Wspaniale, nigdy w życiu tyle się nie śmiał, ile w godzinie śmierci i klęski. — Uczyniłeś mnie tym, kim jestem... — kaszel, przechodzący w chichot — najbardziej nas kształtują nie ci, których... kochamy, którzy nam najwięcej... dali, tylko ci, których nie... nawidzimy, który nam... zabierają – to jest diabelnie niesprawiedliwe, nie sądzisz? Zginąłbym... w Nibelheim, z matką, gdybym... nie poszedł do Midgaru, wcześniej... bo chciałem być jak ty – a ty byś wtedy... wygrał planetę, Gaio, to jest dopiero... zabawne. Więc proszę, mogę nawet powiedzieć... że jestem twoją – jeśli ty jesteś... moją... Shinry... mario...

Rękawica zatkała mu usta.

— Nabierz powietrza i nie oddychaj, aż ci nie powiem, Cloud,

Wykonał polecenie. Nie był głupi, a nawet gdyby – spędził cztery lata jako królik doświadczalny. W obecnej sytuacji tamten miał tylko jeden rozsądny powód, żeby wydać taki rozkaz. „Będzie nieprzyjemne" zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć ranny, zaciskając szczelnie wargi.

Usłyszał dziwny, znany mu aż za dobrze dźwięk pomiędzy bulgotem a sykiem, poczuł coś na kształt małej próżni, implozji w okolicach żeber – i ból, ból, ale znowu ten szybki, elegancki, znośny – a potem eksplozję gorąca, niemiłe wrażenie, charakterystyczne dla użycia materii. Od czasu, gdy Hojo zainfekował go komórkami Jenovy Strife znosił czary lecznicze gorzej niż przeciętny człowiek, ale to nie było zbyt skomplikowane zaklęcie, magiczny odpowiednik opatrunku czy szwów, nie operacji, reperującej wewnętrzne obrażenia.

Srebrny Demon wyjął Masamune, zadbał, żeby w płucach rannego nie wytworzyła się odma. Nic więcej. Dawało to pokonanemu nadzieję albo budziło lęk – nie byłoby sensu przejmować się odmą u kogoś, kto miałby umrzeć za minutę. Nie byłoby sensu nawet wyciągać miecza. Problem w tym, że życie jako zabawka okrutnego, nieśmiertelnego bytu miało wszelkie prawo okazać się losem gorszym od śmierci.

— Oddychaj. Mów. Odpowiadałeś.

— A co tu jest... do mówienia? Nie mam przyjemności... z zabijania. Nie obchodzi mnie tryumf. Ani... trochę. Nic a nic. Chciałbym... żebyśmy obaj spoczywali w pokoju. Martwi... żywi. Tak czy siak. Byleby... koniec. Nie nienawidzę cię... już nie. To było bezsensowne, spalało... mnie, nie ciebie. Dla mnie to nie jest... bahamucia gra, jakiś pojedynek o planetę, ja... chcę po prostu żyć. Ale ty — śmiech, raz jeszcze — Lifestream musi być bardzo nudnym miejscem.

SOLDIER przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

— Nie rozumiem.

Nie, żeby Clouda to specjalnie zdziwiło. Spróbował uprościć, sam nie będąc pewnym, dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie podświadomie czuł się zobligowany to odpowiedzenia uprzejmością na uprzejmość, a za taką jego umęczony bólem mózg uznał usunięcie ostrza... „Manipulujący drań" pomyślał, nawet bez specjalnej złości. Pewne rzeczy należały do protokołu.

— Zabijanie ciebie, kolejne wygrane... one są dla mnie nieprzyjemne. Bolesne. Wciągające we wspomnienia. Nudne... Nazwij, jak chcesz. Tak czy siak. Powtarzanie nieprzyjemnych — oblizał wargi, chciało mu się pić — czynności jest frustrujące.

Wojskowy nie wyglądał ani nie był oświecony wyjaśnieniem, co wywołałoby może jakiś rodzaj zadowolenia u Strife'a – gdyby ten z kolei nie był tak bardzo wyczerpany. I gdyby nie świadomość, że nie jest do końca szczery w swoich tłumaczeniach: tak, odczuwał wyrzut adrenaliny w trakcie walki, wyrzut tak silny, że nic nie mogło go zastąpić, a potem, po tryumfie, kręciło mu się w głowie ze szczęścia. Był potrzebny. Był jedyny. Był sobą, był bohaterem Gai, był akceptowany i wielbiony. Udowodnił to, znów. Tak, nic innego nie mogło wywołać tak silnych emocji. Ale za nic nie powiedziałby tego na głos.

— Naiwnym z mojej strony byłoby oczekiwanie, żeby odpowiedzi marionetek, zdrajców albo kompletnych porażek miały jakiś sens, prawda? Ale doceniam twoją... chęć współpracy, moje małe, pozbawione numeru i znaczenia narzędzie — wymruczał w końcu tamten.

Wymruczał. Bez złości, nawet bez szczególnego okrucieństwa czy ironii, ot tak, po prostu, jednak słowa cięły chłopca jak nóż, mimo prób pozostania obojętnym. Był zmęczony. Sądził, że ma prawo.

Sephiroth przeciągnął palcami po swoim lewym boku, na nowo otwierając ranę – „zadrapanie" pomyślał z goryczą Cloud – mocząc palce we krwi. Powoli wyciągnął rękę w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny, przesunął mu palcami po policzku, zaciekawiony, wyczekujący reakcji. Bohater Gai po prostu się zakrztusił, co najmniej lekko zszokowany.

— Co, do ifryta?

— Krew boga. Przelałeś krew boga. To ci nie daje satysfakcji? To nie sprawia, że jesteś zadowolony? Krew twojego właściciela, cudza krew, boska krew... To wolność — te ostatnie słowa wyślizgnęły mu się z ust, ciche, niepewne, chyba nieproszone.

Kolejne były już powiedziane normalnym, zimnym, pełnym wyższości tonem:

— To wystarczy, żeby się pysznić, a ty nie jesteś nawet zadowolony? Jesteś znudzony? — niedowierzanie w głosie.

„Ach, tu cię mam" przemknęło Strife'owi przez głowę „twoja arogancja. Nie możesz znieść tego, że ktoś śmiałby cię mieć w nosie".

— To ludzka krew, Sephiroth. Ludzka... Nie jestem dumny z tego, że przelewam ludzką krew... nie chcę. Zmuszasz mnie... zamknij się i daj mi umrzeć.

Nie zamierzał umierać, a przynajmniej nie chciał, miał za to ochotę zobaczyć reakcję tamtego na tak oczywisty brak poważania. No i na zaprzeczenie boskości. Przeżył jednak rozczarowanie: SOLDIER przechylił tylko głowę w udawanym rozważaniu, nim odpowiedział, zupełnie spokojnie, lekko rozbawiony.

— Nie powinienem sądzić, że tak liche stworzenie jak ty coś zrozumie. Marnuję czas i słowa na rozmowy z robactwem, doprawdy, staję się sentymentalnym idealistą. Nieroztropnie.

Ranny nawet nie zauważył, kiedy w dłoni tamtego znalazła się materia, przerzucana teraz między palcami jak moneta.

— To będzie nieprzyjemne, Cloud. Ale, z drugiej strony – czy naprawdę myślałeś, że za taką zbrodnię jak draśnięcie bóstwa płaci się czymś tak marnym, tak nieistotnym, jak twoje życie? Moja mała, niedobra marionetko, ani twoje życie, ani twoja śmierć, ani twoje istnienie tutaj nie należą do ciebie, nie możesz nimi kupić przebaczenia... Wszystko jest w rękach boga.

— Czyli nie w twoich. Zamknij się. — Strife mógłby dokończyć resztę z pamięci.

„Moich rękach" padłoby na przykład za sekundę, po chwili retorycznej ciszy, w którą się wciął. Sephiroth mógł być charyzmatyczny, ale nawet najlepsza sztuczka w końcu zostanie rozpracowana, zwłaszcza, jeśli powtórzy się ją kilkakrotnie przed tą samą widownią.

Uśmiech, nie obejmujący zielonych oczu.

— Cloud, ach, Cloud. — Mężczyzna przesunął się, wbijając chłopcu kolano w brzuch, opierając ręce z całej siły na połamanych żebrach. Intensywność bólu upewniła rannego, że rzeczywiście ma uszkodzony żołądek. — Niegrzecznie jest przerywać cudzą wypowiedź.

Strife odciąłby się jakoś, gdyby miał powietrze w płucach. Gdyby czyjeś kolana nie przesunęły się ociupinkę wyżej, miażdżąc przeponę. Gdyby te przeklęte srebrne włosy nie wpadały mu do ust, skutecznie tłumiąc dźwięki. Miałby przynajmniej cień satysfakcji na myśl o tym, że zakrwawił – śliny już praktycznie nie miał w gardle – słynne, uwielbiane przez przeciwnika pasma, gdyby nie mroczki przed oczami, zlewające się w ciemność. Gdyby mózg nie wyłączał powoli wszystkich, poza podstawowymi, funkcji.

Rzeczywistość zaczynała zanikać za grubą szybą cierpienia, świadomość krojona na plasterki, jedne oddzielone od drugich, niekoherentne myśli, jeszcze mniej jasne doznania, „Aerith, bogini, skończcie to, proszę", „boli-oddychać-ale-to-boli"; więc na dobrą sprawę mógł wymajaczyć palce nagle gładzące go po włosach i łagodny szept „no, już, już, już w porządku, zaraz będzie po wszystkim, wytrzymaj" – ale następujący potem dyskomfort materii był już na pewno prawdziwy.

Czar, tym razem silny, bardzo silny, oznaczał życie. Naprawiał organy, przemocą rozszerzał płuca, zapobiegając bliznom i zrostom, usuwał krwawienia wewnętrzne, zmuszał serce do bicia, krew do krążenia, nozdrza do chwytania oddechu, głębokiego, żeby usunąć skutki poprzednich, płyciutkich, nastawiał nawet kości, coś, czego zwykle magia nie potrafiła, przyspieszał zrastanie się wszystkich rodzajów tkanek.

Bez znieczulenia. Wszystko bez znieczulenia albo zwracania uwagi na takiej drobiazgi, jak, na przykład, że głęboki oddech nie jest dobrym pomysłem przy zranionej przeponie. Cloud życzyłby sobie zemdleć, chciał zemdleć, ale zaklęcie wymuszało dodatkowo zachowanie przytomności – przytomności, nie świadomości, ta znowu, pod wpływem sensacji zmysłowych, zaczęła wariować, tłumić jedne bodźce, by skupić się całkowicie na innych, nieważnych. Chłopiec nigdy dotąd nie czuł aż tak wyraźnie zapachu piasku, ani krwi, ani nieludzkiej, w jakiś sposób zawsze zimnej woni SOLDIERa, ani swojego potu – ale nie słyszał własnego krzyku ani szlochu, chociaż wiedział, że krzyczy oraz płacze, bo jego percepcja obejmowała chłodne powietrze w gardle oraz regularne ruchy języka. Światło, odbijające się od jego miecza, kilka metrów obok, tak jasne, że prawie cięło. Sposób, w jaki kosmyki Sephirotha poruszały się na wietrze, z dokładnością do kilku pojedynczych włosów – ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niczego więcej, jakby jego przeciwnik zniknął, zostawiając tylko te parę oderwanych doznań.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło rannemu – leczonemu – uświadomienie, że w rzeczywistości tamten cały czas był przy nim, trzymając za kurczowo zaciśniętą rękę. Szeptał też coś, jednak Strife nadal nie słyszał. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, miał mdłości, skręcające mięśnie brzucha w ósemkę, serce wyskakiwało z piersi, gorączka rosła gwałtownie, trząsł się niekontrolowanie, zęby zaczęły szczękać, prawie odgryzł sobie język. Światło parzyło skórę i piekło oczy, chociaż znajdowali się na dnie rozpadliska, w cieniu. Naprawdę źle znosił zaklęcia.

Srebrny Demon bezceremonialnie wepchnął mu rękawiczkę w usta i chłopiec poczuł przypływ wdzięczności, być może irracjonalny – kto w końcu wpakował go w całą sytuację – zdawszy sobie sprawę, że czarna skóra ma być nie tyle kneblem, ile ochroną. Związany z leczeniem... dyskomfort pomału mijał, teraz pozostawała część powiązana z przesadną wrażliwością na czary, nadal nieprzyjemna, przypominająca ciężkie zatrucie, ale zdecydowanie mniej bolesna. Zaczynał słyszeć, jego wzrok także wracał do normy. Rozluźnił dłoń. Przeniósł na klęczącego obok mężczyznę spojrzenie, znacznie przytomniejsze niż jeszcze parę sekund wcześniej.

Sephiroth zauważył zmianę.

— Materia — westchnął — potrafi być, wybacz wyrażenie, straszną dziwką. Wiem, Cloud, wiem, wiem. — Pogładził leżącego po policzku wierzchem nagiej dłoni, ścierając łzy, których ten dotąd nawet nie zauważył, potem zaczął palcami masować mu skronie. — Nie chciałem, żeby tak mocno cię trzepnęło, ale reakcje obronne potrafią być nieprzewidywalne. Lifestream traktuje Jenovę jak wroga — drwiące, pogardliwe prychnięcie — jednak jest za słaby, więc możesz – możemy – kontrolować magię mimo obecności jej komórek w naszych ciałach. Gorzej, kiedy pozostajemy bierni, poddani jej działaniu, wtedy zmusza organizm do walki, autoagresji. Planeta pokazuje kły tylko wobec bezbronnych — kolejny wybuch śmiechu, niezwykle gorzkiego.

Drgawki Strife'a narastały, ręce konwulsyjnie drapały ziemię, ale był świadomy. Na tyle, by przeżyć rodzaj szoku, gdy doszedł do niego sens wypowiedzi przeciwnika.

Na litość Gai, myślał, czy działania Srebrnego Demona mogłyby chociaż raz mieć przynajmniej pozory sensu? Rozumiał zaklęcie, śmierć skończyłaby grę, która zdawała się być najważniejszym punktem obecnego... życia? istnienia? oprawcy, ale nie rozumiał wybuchu empatii. Prędzej już spodziewałby się ujrzeć Rufusa rozdającego swój majątek ubogim. Bez ukrytych intencji.

Owszem, cierpienie z powodu Gai oraz walka z nią były czymś, co Sephiroth świetnie znał, ale chyba nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego działania względem ludzi, w tym Clouda, były co najmniej tak samo bolesne? Że naprawdę nie ma różnicy czy ciało niszczy materia, czy przebija Masamune?

„Miałem rację, on naprawdę nic nie łapie" przemknęło chłopcu przez głowę, w wirze innych, mglistych, poszarpanych wspomnień i refleksji – działanie magii słabło, ale wiedział, że jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut będzie miał zawroty głowy oraz trudności percepcyjne, nie mówiąc już o niemożności logicznego, przyczynowo-skutkowego budowania myśli.

Wojskowy przytrzymał nadgarstki dzieciaka wolną dłonią, odwrócił powoli – za paznokciami, na samych opuszkach, skóra już była zdarta, wzdłuż palców, teraz uniesionych do góry, powoli spływały pojedyncze krople krwi. Gęstej. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby szybko znaleźć coś do picia, tamten wyglądał, jakby za moment miał zamdleć.

— Mimo wszystko nie sądziłem — mruknął melancholijnie, nawiązując do swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi — że aż tak mocno uderzy we własnego bohatera. Najwyraźniej nie robi jej to różnicy, najwyraźniej liczy się tylko to, czy jesteś dość silny, aby ją powstrzymać. Ta-ak, Gaia bywa niewdzięczna, wiesz coś o tym, prawda, Cloud?

Rozmyślał przez chwilę, głaszcząc trzymane palce. Chłopiec miał tak szeroko, szeroko otwarte oczy, obserwował każdy jego ruch.

— Chociaż, na dobrą sprawę, czemu miałoby być inaczej? Bogowie nie są zobligowani do niczego względem swoich marionetek. Rozkazują, a słudzy spełniają.

Chory wymamrotał coś spod rękawiczki, odwracając głowę, umykając przed dotykiem. Sephiroth przesunął rękę nad jego kark, nadal opiekuńczy. I przy okazji zirytowany: to była jego zabawka, nie Planety, do wszystkich bahamutów, jakim prawe te... duchy śmiały się nią bawić i to lepiej od niego?

Jakim prawem Lifestream torturował jego i inne eksperymenty, jeśli tylko opuścili na chwilę gardę? Za to, że się urodzili albo zostali zmutowani? Nikt nigdy go nie spytał, czy tego chce – bardzo wątpił, czy ktokolwiek pytał Strife'a. Nikt im nigdy nie pomógł, nikt nigdy nie spróbował powstrzymać ShinRy, już na pewno nie Gaja, której nie chciało się nawet ocalić ostatniej przedstawicielki swojego umiłowanego gatunku. „Bo taki jest cykl życia", identyczne wyjaśnienie, jakiego on udzielił Cloudowi – ale wtedy, gdy sam, w ramach cyklu życia, rzucił jej wyzwanie, zaczęła wchodzić w drogę, wykorzystując do tego tych ludzi, na których cierpienie kiedyś przymknęła oczy. Żałosne.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. Głupie myśli. Planeta po prostu, jak każda przestrzeń, najlepiej służyła tym, którzy byli dość silni, aby ją zdobyć. Jeśli Lifestream stawiał opór, to dlatego, że on sam ciągle by za słaby, by go podbić – ale to nie potrwa wiecznie, w końcu kto był najlepszym żołnierzem, jaki chodził po tym świecie?

Pochylił się nad chłopcem, który natychmiast zastygł, napięty.

— Gdybyś kiedykolwiek zdecydował się przestać walczyć z przeznaczeniem, Cloud, i przyznał, że należysz do mnie, byłbym dla ciebie lepszym bogiem niż Planeta — wymruczał. — Nie pozwoliłbym przynajmniej, żeby cię krzywdziła. — W tamtej chwili naprawdę tak sądził.

Strife był ciągle zbyt skonfundowany, aby pomyśleć odpowiedź, zresztą, rękawica uniemożliwiała mu mówienie, wydał więc z siebie tylko nieokreślony, sceptyczny dźwięk.

Drgawki ustawały powoli, teraz przeszły w pojedyncze, spazmatyczne skurcze raz na kilkanaście sekund. Wojskowy podniósł głowę.

— Musisz się napić. Masz manierkę, bidon, jakikolwiek pojemnik na płyny przy swoim motorze? — spytał.

Leżący skinął głową. Wybierać się w podróż bez zapasu wody byłoby kuszeniem losu, nawet wtedy, kiedy „podróż" oznaczała znalezienie zmartwychwstałego wroga, walkę z nim, zabicie, możliwie szybki powrót do domu, kąpiel, rozmowę – właściwie siedzenie przy stole w milczeniu – z Tifą, złożenie raportu Shinrze, wymiganie się od popijawy, łyknięcie tabletek nasennych, osunięcie w ciemność, dzięki chemicznemu wspomaganiu bez snów.

Sephiroth przypomniał, odchodząc, by Cloud nie wyjmował knebla z ust, póki konwulsje nie ustąpią. Jakby chłopiec sam tego nie wiedział. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna zacznie go torturować od początku, kiedy działanie materii ustanie, czy po prostu zniknie, da mu czas na przygotowanie do kolejnej walki. „Jemu się zrobiło żal" pomyślał Strife z goryczą „bo telepał mną jego wróg... bo mógł udać, że sam nigdy, przenieść na mnie, pomóc sobie, nie pomagając... majaczę... kiedy tylko czar minie, znowu wrócę do pozycji osi jego życia, symbolu nienawiści... Nigdy nie chciałem zostawać dla kogoś uosobieniem cierpienia, nigdy nie chciałem być nienawiścią... kłamca... nie chciałem symbolizować nienawiści, chciałem czuć... okręcony wokół... ale on próbował zniszczyć świat i spalił Nibelheim! Aerith. Dlaczego to jest takie splątane... majaczę, dlatego... Aerith. Miałem prawo, prawda? Aerith. Zack. Aerith. Nie cofnie się czasu. Czas nie może być cofnięty. Nie mogę cofnąć – żaden z nas nie może... teraz naprawdę majaczę... ha, sam z tego nic nie łapię".

Przestał się trząść, pozostały tylko zawroty oraz uczucie ciężkości w głowie, wyjął więc rękawiczkę i odłożył obok. Na wszelki wypadek. Odetchnął głębiej, wbił wzrok w ziemię – światło nadal mu przeszkadzało – spróbował nie myśleć o grobie Zacka, teraz zamienionym w kupkę piachu, bo bohater Gai jak zawsze nie był dość silny. Co nie było aż tak trudne, bo nie mógł się skupić na niczym dłużej niż parę sekund.

— Pij, Cloud. Miałeś krew gęstą jak tempera — chłopiec powstrzymał pytanie, czym jest tempera. Zagadnie Rufusa albo Vincenta, nie ma sensu dawać SOLDIERowi kolejnej okazji do drwin.

Tamten był znowu obok, znowu z wyrazem współczucia na wąskich, zwykle ułożonych w okrutny grymas ustach. Mina, przybrana odruchowo, przykrywała wewnętrzny zamęt. Mężczyzna bowiem, patrząc jak chłopiec pije, szybko, dużymi łykami, słysząc je – prawie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jakie to uczucie, woda w wysuszonym przełyku, woda – prawie. Nie miał w ustach ani płynu, ani pokarmu, od prawie dekady, to nowe ciało nie doświadczyło tego typu wrażeń nigdy, nie mogło więc przywołać odruchu, pamięci biologicznej. A świadomość, odkrył ze zdumieniem, nie pamiętała tak po prostu. Nie miała wspomnień.

Dziwne, uznał. Jadł przecież, kiedyś, w tamtym życiu. Pił. Wiedział, do wszystkich przywołań, że tłusta tempera jest gęsta, chociaż nie tak, jak farby olejne. Wiedział. Nie byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak to jest dotknąć temperę, choćby na obrazie. Do wszystkich demonów, przecież widział świątynie Wutai, podziwiał ich freski, spędzał godziny nad manuskryptami, czuł zapach tych słynnych, duszących kwiatów dżungli i ekskluzywnych perfum, jadał w najlepszych restauracjach – oraz, czasem, w trakcie misji, w imię morale żołnierzy, ten potworny prowiant, o którym wiedział z pamięci, że jest potworny, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić – dlaczego wszystko, co mógł przywołać, to ciężar miecza, dotyk wygarbowanej skóry, zapach krwi, wrażenie cudzego ciała rozrywanego na strzępy? Dlaczego, skoro wiedział, że sypiał z setkami ludzi, głaszcząc swoją umęczoną przez Lifestream marionetkę, miał wrażenie, że robi coś po raz pierwszy?

Odpowiedzi było kilka i gdyby wyartykułował nagłe zaskoczenie, prawdopodobnie nawet Strife, niezbyt biegły w sztuce manipulowania, udzieliłby mu takiej, która wywołałaby całkiem poważny kryzys egzystencjalny, co może sprowadziłoby starszego z mężczyzn na – wreszcie – inne tory niż zemsta albo podbicie Gai. Ale Sephiroth miał wprawę w odrzucania kłopotliwych myśli.

Tym niemniej, wzięcie chłopca na ręce zaraz po tym, jak skończył picie, miało na celu sprawdzenie, czy to także będzie nowe uczucie. Było. Cloud nawet nie próbował się wyrywać, po trosze zrezygnowany, po trosze zmęczony, po trosze zaciekawiony: przyglądał się gruntowi, który tak śmiesznie uciekał z pola widzenia, kiedy wojskowy przenosił go w cień – „zabawne" pomyślał młody-stary buntownik „że dotąd nie zwróciłem uwagi na tę sztuczkę wzroku".

SOLDIER trzymał go blisko siebie też później, pogrążony w myślach. Nie na tyle, żeby nie kontrolować stanu swojej zabawki – czekał na moment, w którym będzie mogła wrócić do walki. Jego marionetka ma się poczuć lepiej, zwodniczo lepiej, ma uwierzyć we własną siłę, niezależność, gwarantujące bezpieczeństwo – jakby cokolwiek poza wolą i ochroną pana mogło ją czynić bezpieczną – tylko po to, żeby nagle pociągnięte sznurki zdruzgotały te głupie marzenia. W ten sposób rozpacz będzie czarniejsza, zemsta słodsza, upadek silniejszy, może nawet wreszcie całkowity.

— Sephiroth?

Nie spodziewał się, że Strife powie cokolwiek. On sam zresztą też nie, ale spokój, półmrok, ciepło ciała, oznaczające obecność, zaczynały się stawać ociupinkę za bardzo kojące. Mężczyzna nie miał złudzeń co do zakończenia spotkania, pozwolić sobie na rozproszenie z powodu kilku współczujących gestów byłoby wielkim błędem – z każdą chwilą widział to wyraźniej, z każdą chwilą odzyskiwał świadomość. Zapytał się o pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu na myśl, drobna ironia była bonusem.

— Wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze pracowałeś dla ShinRy, co... co było ci najdroższe na świecie?

Mrugnięcie. Chwila ciszy, długa. Znów przesłona powiek. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

— Z rzeczy? Masamune — moment wahania w głosie. — Genesis był doprowadzający do szału z tą swoją obsesją _Loveless_, mówiłem, że go zabiję, ale chyba lubiłem się z nim o kłócić. Lubiłem, kiedy Angeal się na nas potem złościł, jeżeli jego zdaniem przesadziliśmy, to było – to było mi drogie, że się gniewał? — teraz w tonie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie; bóg in spe nie ufał własnym słowom. — Niedorzeczne... Och, i Rufus, jeszcze. Ten mały drań, zawsze czujny albo obojętny, nawet kiedy zasypiał – ale bardzo rzadko można było złapać, na sekundę nim zasnął całkiem, jego spojrzenie nagle robiło się takie dziecinne, ufne, roztapiające... I potem, kiedy spał, to jeszcze trwało w nim, drgały mu rzęsy, cienie na policzkach, takie kruche. Nie umiem wytłumaczyć — irytacja — uważałem jednak ten widok za coś drogiego. To już mnie nie obchodzi, nie możesz mi tego zabrać.

Mina pytającego wyrażała drobny szok.

— Rufus miał geostigmę, jeden z najpaskudniejszych przypadków, jakie widziano — szepnął.

Spojrzenie Srebrnego Demona było z kolei czystym niezrozumieniem, podobnie jak przy wcześniejszych wyjaśnieniach Clouda. Milczał, nie wiedząc jak powiązać jego wypowiedź z własną.

— I?

Bąknął w końcu. Czy Strife mógłby czasem zachowywać się zgodnie z jakąkolwiek logiką? Materia powodowała konfuzję, ale przecież chłopiec, teraz kompletnie milczący, wyglądał już znacznie lepiej.

Sephiroth potrzymał go jeszcze chwilę w ramionach, obserwując, a potem wstał, sięgnął po ten znienawidzony, wieloczłonowy miecz, wrócił, jeszcze chwilę patrzył na mężczyznę, nim powiedział z odcieniem tryumfu w głosie.

— Chyba udało mi się znaleźć jakiś sens w twojej odpowiedzi, marionetko, nawet jeśli nie widzę go w ostatnim pytaniu. Ale jedna sensowna wypowiedź to i tak nieźle, jak na wybrakowany egzemplarz. Chciałbyś... zawrzeć pokój, tak?

Zapytany myślał przez pół minuty, czy wplątać się w tłumaczenia różnicy między „pokojem" jako terminem wojennym, a „pokojem" w sensie: spokojnego, dobrego życia, ale słusznie uznał, że tamten tak czy siak nie zrozumie. Cudza, smukła dłoń wzięła jego rękę, zacisnęła na rękojeści – prawie westchnął. Czas dyskusji się najwyraźniej skończył.

SOLDIER pchnął go na skalną ścianę naprzeciwko, znów chłodny, nietykalny, tryumfujący. Ale magia przywróciła Cloudowi zdrowie całkowicie, był nadal młodszy, zdeterminowany, znał taktykę wroga – w ułamku sekundy pojął, że wznowiony pojedynek może wygrać.

— Nie ma pokoju dla zdrajców — wysyczał Sephiroth, atakując.

Strife, po raz enty tego dnia, życzyłby sobie zrozumienia albo chociaż dostrzeżenia cienia zdrowego rozsądku w działaniach wojskowego. Obiecał sobie, blokując uderzenie oraz wyprowadzając błyskawiczną kontrę, której kierunek oraz siła zaskoczyły przeciwnika, że zagadnie o to wszystko Shinrę przy okazji składania raportu („jeden na wpół zbzikowany zimny drań z manią wielkością tudzież kontroli powinien być w stanie zrozumieć drugiego").

W chwilę potem zadał decydujący – na ten moment – cios. Mógł odetchnąć, wrócić po motor, później do domu. Grób Zacka nadal leżał roztrzaskany. Przez sekundy chciał oddać się gorzkiemu żalowi, głębinom samoudręczenia, znowu nie dość dobry, tego wszakże życzyłby sobie wróg, zmusił więc ramiona do wzruszenia. „Powiem Rufusowi, niech tu przyśle ekipę budowlaną i naprawi, wisi mi w końcu za ocalenie jego planety raz jeszcze" stwierdził krzepiąco.

* * *

Wiersz, oczywiście.

**Kasaoja**

Koło w podłodze powoli się obraca i chłod  
wpada przez dziurę w przegubie. Na szybie  
rozmyte strąki liter, język cieknący wstecz,  
wracający do strużki. Wystarczy się oprzeć o okno  
i przesiąka przez rękaw. Drzwi syczą, z naprzeciwka  
gramoli się pod górę traktor z wytłokami. W oddechu  
mdława ikonka, granulka styropianu, a znad przyczepy  
dymek w komiksie dla mistyków, usta obłoku  
pełne drzew i dachów. Został jeden przystanek  
dwie minuty na luzie, z pojękiwaniem blach. W dole mgła,  
rozlana szeroko. Akurat żeby się w nią zanurzyć,  
zrobić kanapki z serem, sprawdzić pocztę, potem  
leżeć po ciemku, pilnując otwartych oczu,  
choć przez zamknięte mogłabyś tutaj wejść.


End file.
